FANON Disney Awards 2016
The FANON Disney Awards 2016 is set to be held on July 27, 2016 at Microsoft Theater at Los Angeles, California. It is set to premiere on July 29, 2016. For the first time, the broadcast nominees for the awards show are announced in a televised special, Disney Channel Presents the 2016 RDMA Nomination Special, on 9 February 2016 on Disney Channel. All categories and nominees were highlighted on the Radio Disney’s 2016 RDMA Nomination Special, a two-hour on-air programming feature that is set to air the next day. Host *Lilly Singh *Connor Franta Categories Favourite TV Actor: *Cyrus Uy as Andy Morris (from Roy and Andy) *George Delanivias as Lorry Clark (from Spy Kids) *Floyd Martinez as Ryan Mackenzie (from I Want It) *Stuart Phillips as Samuel (from Above The Clouds) *Christian Simpson as Jonathan (from North High) *Roshon Fegan as Ty Blue (from Dance It Up) *Rocky Lynch as Prince Charming (From Fairytale) *Austin North as Josh (From Wasn't Me) Favourite TV Actress: *Dove Cameron as Rachel (From Sing It Up) *Anna Nisbet as Snow White (From Fairytale) *Emma Nisbet as CoCo (From Above The Clouds) *Mary Wary as Concubine Wei (From Can't Buy Me Love) *Zendaya as Rocky Blue (From Dance It Up) *Lia Marie Johnson as Sezto Ngan Ping (From Can't Buy Me Love) *Ashley Mackenzie as Taylor (From North High) *Jasmine Blyth as Alex (From Sing It Up) *Laura Marano as Jade (From My Life) Favourite Show: *Roy and Andy *Sing It Up *Miami High *Dance It Up *Trish & Dez *I Want It Favourite Recurring Actor *George Delanivias as Jack (Growing Up) *Swarm Spikeman as Cool Ash (What The?) *Shane Simpson as Billy (North High) *Ross Lynch as Jordan (Sing It Up) *Dominic Prince as Joesph (Sing It Up) Favourite Movie Actor: *Cyrus Uy as Phone Guy/Purple Man (From Five Nights at Freddy's 2: 1987) *Shawn Simpson as Ross (From My Summer) *Cameron Yourston as Andrew Montez (From Madison High 3: Christmas Break) *David Henrie as David (From Bullying 2) *Ryan McCartan as Joe (From Alien Takeover) *Floyd Martinez as Ray (From Text Girl 2) *Riker Lynch as Slender Man (From Black TALL Man 2) *Bradley Steven Perry as Dominic (From Spy Kids: The End Of The Universe) *George Delanivias as Charlie Winkle (From Madison High 3: Christmas Break) Favourite Movie Actress: *Rekaya Starlight as Grace (From Robots Attack) *Meadow Belal as Angel (From Alien Takeover) *Taylor Swift as Grace (From Text Girl 2) *Sofia Carson as Becca (From My Summer) *Anna Nisbet as Marionette (From Five Nights at Freddy's 2: 1987) *Jincz as Katie/The Chaser (From Black TALL Man 2) *Mary Wary as Security Guard (From Five Nights at Freddy's 2: 1987) Favourite Actor Breakthrough: *Christian Simpson as Jonathan (From North High) *Shane Simpson as Ding Yau Wei (From Can't Buy Me Love) *Stuart Phillips as Toy Freddy (From Five Nights at Freddy's 2: 1987) *Shawn Simpson as Jim (From Above The Clouds) *Dominic Prince as Joseph (From Sing It Up) *Cameron Yourston as Nick (From Above The Clouds) Favourite Actress Breakthrough: *Lia Marie Johnson as Jenny (From North High) *Jincz as Katie/The Chaser (From Black TALL Man 2) *Olivia Olsen as Concubine Dowager Chui (From Can't Buy Me Love) *Anna Margaret as Skylar (From North High) *Sofia Carson as Becca (From My Summer) *Jordin Sparks as Mackenzie (From My Summer) Favourite Drama Show: *Above The Clouds *Beyond The Realm Of Conscience *Can't Buy Me Love *Our Friendship Favourite Movie Antagonist *Christian Simpson as Freddy (From Five Nights at Freddy's 2: 1987) *George Delanivias as Foxy (From Five Nights at Freddy's 2: 1987) *Bradley Steven Perry as Dominic (From Spy Kids: The End Of The Universe) *Laura Marano as Maggie Phillips (From Madison High 3: Christmas Break) *Jennifer Stone as Amy (From Spy Kids: The End Of The Universe) *Jincz as Katie/The Chaser (From Black TALL Man 2) Favourite TV Antagonist *Anna Nisbet as Jane (From Sing It Up) *China Anne McClain as Olivia (From Wasn't Me) *Raven Goodwin as Casey (From North High) *Sofia Carson as Hayley (From North High) *Christian Simpson as Ryan (From Roy and Andy) *Lauren Scotland as Kennedy (From Sing It Up) *Kenton Duty as Gunther Henssenffer (From Dance It Up) Favourite Movie *Five Nights At Freddy's 2: 1987 *Dance It Up: The UK *Madison High 3: Christmas Break *Black TALL Man 2 *My Summer *Bullying 2 *Text Girl 2 *Miami High: Summer Musical Most Popular TV Show *Sing It Up *Roy and Andy *Dance It Up *I Do Care *Ashley & Kate *I Want It *Spy Kids Favourite Male Singer *Cyrus Uy *George Delanivias *Floyd Martinez *Shawn Simpson *Christian Simpson *Matthew Madeley *Andrew Nisah Favourite Female Singer *Ailsa Maplesden *Emma Nisbet *Anna Nisbet *Jasmine Blyth *Mary Wary *Ashley Mackenzie Favourite Album *Darkness (Cyrus Uy) *Unbreakable (Christian Simpson) *Reflect (Anna Nisbet) *Lock My Heart (Emma Nisbet) *Skyscraper (Floyd Martinez) *This Is Me (Shawn Simpson) Favourite Male/Female Singer Breakthrough: *Lia Marie Johnson *Shawn Simpson *Anna Margaret *Shane Simpson *Jasmine Blyth *Christian Simpson *Hannah McDonald *Dominic Prince Favourite New Artist *Shawn Simpson *The 5 Girls *Jasmine Blyth *Shane Simpson *Hannah McDonald Song Of The Year *This Is How We Roll by Cyrus Uy (feat. Floyd Martinez & Christian Simpson) *Posion by Christian Simpson *Birth Of A Hero by Floyd Martinez *I'm Worth It by Anna Nisbet (feat. Olly Murs) *Party Girls by Emma Nisbet & Ailsa Maplesden (feat. Iggy Azalea) *Downwards by Cyrus Uy and Demi Lovato (feat. Rihanna) Favourite Game *Five Nights at Freddy's 4 *Madison High 3: Christmas Partying! *Roy and Andy: The Adventure *FNAF World *Spy Kids: The End Of The World *Just Dance Disney Party 2 MORE TO BE ANNOUNCED Category:Award Shows